


We’ve waited long enough for this

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, UST, Voyeurism, bottom-draco, owl-post, post—hogwarts, spell usage, top-harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t really a surprise that at some point of the day, Harry started obsessing about Malfoy. He did that most days, but it was unavoidable when he drank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ve waited long enough for this

This wasn’t the way Harry wanted to spend Christmas Eve, but what else could he do? The Weasleys were spending the holidays in Romania again, and another threat on his life made by lingering Death Eaters was making it impossible for him to get out of the country safely. Of course Ron and Hermione had offered to stay home with him, but it seemed being trapped with a happy couple was perhaps worse than spending Christmas alone. 

So here he was, alone with his cat Oscar in his gloomy house, getting pissed. 

It wasn’t really a surprise that at some point of the day, Harry started obsessing about Malfoy. He did that most days, but it was unavoidable when he drank. This happened mostly because he couldn’t figure out what had happened between them. 

Yes, starting 8th year just a few months after the Hogwarts battle had been hard for everyone. Seeing Malfoy on a daily basis was something Harry had thought was in the past, but there he had been, everyday. 

They all had made efforts to be civil; the war had changed them all after all, and it had threw them out of childhood into a world where school rivalries were a part of the past. 

It had taken time, but in the end, even Harry and Malfoy called themselves friends.

Harry had been sure Malfoy could feel it too. The connection, the strange gravity that seemed to push them together continuously, the fire crackling underneath the surface every time they were near each other, every time their eyes locked, the promise of something _more_.

But that was then.

School had ended six months ago, and each of them had had to go their own way, with promises of staying in touch and meeting up regularly. Harry hadn’t heard a sound from Malfoy, not even a word – quite a friendship that turned out to be.

Harry had no idea where this bitterness came from. There were several students who never talked to him and he didn’t mind, but this was _Malfoy_. Wasn’t Harry good enough for the prat now that they were out of school?

Whatever the reason might be, this thing was going to end tonight! Harry refused to sit and think this through another night. It was time for some action. With this thought in mind, Harry summoned ink and parchment, wrote a note and sent it to Malfoy with minimal contemplation. 

 

_Malfoy,_

_You Are A Bastard!_

 

Twenty minutes had passed since he had sent the note off, and Harry had been unable to think about anything else since then. Just when he decided that maybe getting completely drunk was not the worst idea, his owl returned with a reply.

 

_Is this you, Potter? I’d imagine so, considering nobody else I know writes in such a dreadful scrawl.  
You know it’s very rude, not singing a letter, right?  
May I ask for you to enlighten me precisely why I am ‘a bastard’?   
I have done nothing to you, on the contrary, I was even under the impression we left off rather friendly._

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

_D. Malfoy_

 

Harry snorted before replying.

 

_Malfoy_

_Yes, we were friends, that’s the sodding problem. We left school six months ago and you haven’t said a word to me since then, what’s that about? We got along fine, we even enjoyed each other’s company and we were friendly, but it’s more than that. There was something there between us, something that burnt insistently I can’t imagine you didn’t feel it too. You knew I was interested in you and then you just decided to ignore me!_

_What is your fucking problem?_

_Harry Potter (happy now?)_

 

The reply Harry was expecting didn’t come and after an hour, he decided to let it go for the evening, call Malfoy a coward and then probably wank over images of him. But eventually, he heard scraping noises on the now closed window. He was hesitant about opening it – would Malfoy deny everything and call him crazy? Either way, Harry had to know.

 

_Harry,_

_I can’t talk about this now, since we are having a dinner-party here at the Manor and I have to attend._

_Floo over here 1am and we’ll talk. I’ll meet you in the library, but be quiet so that nobody will notice you. Don’t come early, the party ends at midnight and my parents should be asleep within an hour._

_Draco_

 

Harry needed to get another drink or two.

*****

Harry tried not to be early, but he was anxious to get there all night. He still wasn’t graceful enough to get out of the Floo without problems, especially not when he was drunk, so he was thankful Malfoy wasn’t there yet to witness it.

Harry was looking through the titles on a bookshelf when he heard Malfoy sneak into the room. He didn’t know what exactly to expect, but he did notice that the urge to jump the man hadn’t disappeared the last months. They stared at each other for a minute or two while the silence grew more and more awkward. 

“You wanted to talk?” Malfoy looked calmly at Harry.

“No, I don’t want to talk.” Harry was walking towards Malfoy and kissed him at once in an unrefined motion. He could feel Malfoy kiss back for a moment before he shoved Harry away.

“Brilliant! You’re drunk!” Malfoy spat.

“So?”

“I thought you were serious! I thought you wanted things to change between us!” Malfoy must have realised he was screaming, because he then hissed, “I thought this was going to be _something_ , but you’re just drunk.”

Harry felt Malfoy pull out of his arms but snatched him back just in time, pressing his body against Malfoy’s back.

“Can’t I be serious _and_ drunk? Why is it either or? I want you! Fuck, I want you and I can’t wait any longer!” 

Harry could hear Malfoy gasp and feel his quickened heartbeat under his hands. 

“Can’t you feel how much I want you?” Harry ground his erection against Malfoy’s arse. 

“I want you to still want this in the morning!” Malfoy ground out.

Harry started to lose his patience. 

“I’ll still want this in the morning. I’ll still want this the day after that and the day after that and so on. I know you know that deep down, so stop using it as a way out of this happening!” 

Harry slipped his hand further down on Malfoy until it cupped the other mans erection. 

“I don’t know why you are scared, but let it go. I know you can feel the connection between us when we touch. Just let me…show you what I mean.” 

Malfoy turned around and gave Harry a kiss that soon grew hot and demanding. Harry needed more, and he wasn’t going to give up now that he knew Malfoy wanted it too.

“Follow me to my room,” Malfoy panted. “But be quiet!”

*****

Malfoy took Harry’s hand and led him out the door into a hallway with stuffy, old portraits lining the walls on either side. 

“Creepy,” Harry whispered, looking at the old wizards sleeping in the frames. 

“I bet the Black residence looks the same,” Malfoy countered.

“Mhmm,” Harry answered noncommittally since he’d just seen the tempting way Malfoy’s arse looked in his trousers before him. 

Harry couldn’t stand not touching Malfoy anymore, so he sneaked up and embraced him from the back yet again, starting to nibble and kiss on Malfoy’s neck.

“How much further?” The whine in Harry’s voice was impossible to miss.

“Ssh!” Malfoy hushed. “It’s in the other wing, and be quiet, this is my parents’ part of the house and I don’t want them to hear us.”

“Mmm, but you are too hard to resist,” Harry sighed into Malfoy’s neck while sneaking his hands under Malfoy’s shirt. “We are wearing too many clothes.”

Malfoy gasped and faltered a little. Harry, encouraged by this, took a firmer hold on Malfoy’s chest and pushed him into the wall before his lips found Malfoy’s again.

“You’re mad, Harry. Do you want my parents to wake?” Malfoy murmured between kisses, but didn’t resist too much when Harry started to unbutton his shirt.

“Are you saying you would be unable to keep in your pants and moans for more?” Harry leered. 

Malfoy started to pull at their clothing as frantically as Harry was doing now and Harry was pleased.

“Tell me you want me, Malfoy!”

Harry’s jumper went off and they were finally skin against skin. 

“Yes,” Malfoy whispered.

“I need to hear you say it!” Harry started to unzip Malfoy’s trousers, finally feeling Malfoy’s erection.

“Mmm, yes! Fuck me Harry!”

Harry groaned at the words, finding his way to Malfoy’s throat, biting him hard. Malfoy only started writhing harder into Harry’s hand and body.

“I can’t fucking wait, Draco!” Harry growled, finding his wand to banish their clothes.

“Up!” Harry took hold of Draco’s thigh, guiding it around his waist. 

“You…here?” Draco said uncertain.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed, taking his wand once more to cast preparation spells on Draco.

Harry trailed his fingers over Draco’s opened and wet hole. Draco’s eyes were filled with what looked like wonder and anticipation. Harry took hold of his cock, gliding it around Draco’s rim, looking straight back into his eyes.

“Can I?

Draco just nodded and Harry carefully pushed in, holding his breath. 

Being inside Draco was different than he imagined. He had fingered himself a couple of times, so he knew how hot and tight it would be, but his cock was just so much more sensitive than his fingers could ever be. He could feel Draco, squeezing Harry’s cock rhythmically until he relaxed enough for Harry to move. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked unsure, wondering if Draco had done something like this before.

“Merlin, yes!” panted Draco in reply and Harry started to move, slow but deliberate. 

“You feel bloody fantastic,” Harry murmured, kissing his way down Draco’s neck and shoulder, and he could hear Draco keen and beg for more. Harry continued to push into Draco harder and faster until the hallway echoed their shared grunts and moans.

The paintings started to wake up and howl indignant at the performance before them.

*****

“Oh… fuck… yes… Potter! Fuck me!” was the first thing Lucius Malfoy heard stepping out in the hallway, followed by a mumbled, “Oh, so it’s Potter again, eh?” from the man himself, who, from what Lucius could deduct much to his horror, was fucking Lucius’s son right there against the wall of the manor.

Before Lucius could say anything, he heard his son cry out, “Only when you drive me mad!” and witnessed him exposing his neck to Potter’s claiming mouth.

Lucius finally found his voice.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, what in Merlin’s name are you _doing_?” he shrieked.

Both men stilled before him, still panting heavily.

“I’m having _company_ , Father, please do leave us so we can continue.” Draco hissed between gritted teeth.

“You are doing no such thing, young man! Is _this_ why you refuse to court the witches we introduce you to?” Lucius gesticulated between the men in front of him. “Is _Potter_ the reason you are dragging our name into the dirt, refusing marriage and producing an heir?” Lucius knew his temper was getting the better of him now, but he couldn’t calm down. 

Draco only stared at him whispering in Potter’s ear. “Just ignore him, love, continue.” Potter flexed his shoulders but remained still and silent, an unusual response from Potter, Lucius thought.

“No, Draco! Potter will leave this house now and never come back. You are forbidden to ever see him or any other man for that matter. You will accept the next witch we bring and you will start a family.”

“Or else? You’d disinherit your only son?” Draco spat.

“Yes. Then you will be the one leaving and never coming back,” Lucius said, suddenly feeling oddly calm. 

Potter turned to look at him for the first time now, eyes burning with something that looked like disgust. Suddenly, a wave of power emitted from Harry’s core, shoving Lucius back against the opposite wall, where he slumped down to the floor ungracefully. Lucius got up and tried to approach them again, but he found that the magic was far too powerful. There was nothing to be done here – that blasted Potter was too strong for him! Furious, he stormed back into the bedroom, the door banging shut behind him.

 

*****

Draco stared at Harry, swallowing. “Was that…your magic?”

“I’m sorry, he just made me so mad, sometimes my magic goes wild. I guess I just wanted him gone from you; he doesn’t deserve to have someone as wonderful as you in his life.”

“That was so fucking hot!” Draco moaned at the memory and started to hump Harry again.

Confused, Harry distanced himself, holding Draco by the shoulders.

“Aren’t you concerned for your father? I could have hurt him.”

Draco shook his head. “Can’t you hear him ranting to my mother in the bedroom? He’s all right. Although I’d ask you to not do that again – he had it coming, but it won’t help with him accepting you.”

“All right. Promise.” Harry smiled and leant in for another kiss, and Draco complied willingly.

“I didn’t think you could perform wandless magic like that,” he panted after Harry had plundered his mouth thoroughly. “It was incredible.” He arched closer to harry, grinding their erections against each other. “Please, Harry, take me! Fuck me! Claim me! Own me!”

Harry started to fuck Draco fast and hard, biting everywhere he could reach and leaving marks where his hands grasped too hard. Draco continued writhing and groaning, sneaking a hand down to touch his own cock.

“Yes, Draco… come for me!” Harry screamed.

When Harry felt Draco’s shuddering and the warm come on their chests, Harry groaned and came inside Draco, still panting.

*****

After standing there a few minutes, Draco took Harry’s hand again and led him down the hallway. “Do you think it’s possible to reach the room this time?” Draco smiled.

Harry was almost too occupied to hear him, wondering if this would be the first and only time he’d have Draco if his father had anything to say about it. The threat had seemed sincere. 

Having arrived at Draco’s room, Draco dragged Harry down with him in bed and started kissing him on the jaw before noticing something was wrong.

“You don’t want to stay?” Draco sounded hurt.

Harry snapped his head towards Draco in an instance. “No, no, I want to stay! I’m just afraid you won’t want me after that thing with your father. I don’t want him to disinherit you because of me.”

Draco looked at him. 

“First, if I get disinherited it’s not because of you, it will be because I do not want the life he wants for me, and second, I think he’ll cool down eventually.” Draco chuckled. “Maybe it was a rather harsh way to find out I am gay. His only son getting shagged by The Boy Who Lived on his priced portraits _and_ begging for more!”

Harry could see the humour in the situation, but still looked worried, so Draco continued.

“You were right earlier, I did feel something between us back in school and that made me scared. I didn’t know if you would even be interested in me so, I stayed away, and it’s been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I missed you as a friend, and as something potentially more.”

Draco took a deep breath and smiled.

“Father will calm down, and if not then I’ll talk to Mother. I can’t see her taking away the one thing making me happy, especially not when that one _thing_ saved my life in the war. She’ll be thankful for you, happy for me, and convince Father that having you in the family isn’t such a bad thing.”

Harry smiled, afraid to hope but unable to do it at the same time.

“So you’ll have me?” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.

“As long as you’ll have me!” Draco answered earnestly and kissed him.

“We’ve waited long enough for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the intoxication-fest 2011


End file.
